poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rainbooms' Adventures Series
Join Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog as they travel outside Canterlot High meeting old and new friends, fighting (most of which The Dazzlings work for) and saving the world at the same time. List of the upcoming Rainbooms' Adventures Series. To Be Made by 76859Thomas *''The Rainbooms Meets Dumbo'' (prequel to Thomas the Tank Engine Visits the Haunted Mansion) *''The Rainbooms Gets Tangled with Rapunzel (prequel to ''Thomas the Tank Engine Visits the Haunted Mansion) *''The Rainbooms Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel'' (prequel to Thomas the Tank Engine Visits the Haunted Mansion) *''The Rainbooms Are Finding Nemo (prequel to ''Thomas the Tank Engine Visits the Haunted Mansion) *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (prequel to ''Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle) *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Little Mermaid (prequel to ''Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle) *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Little Mermaid II - Return to the Sea (prequel to ''Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle) *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Aladdin'' *''The Rainbooms and The Return of Jafar'' *''The Rainbooms Meets Tarzan'' *''The Rainbooms Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''The Rainbooms Goes to Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue'' *''The Rainbooms Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''The Rainbooms Goes Home on the Range'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Toy Story'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Toy Story 4'' *''The Rainbooms Meets Wall-E'' (Prequel to Thomas the Tank Engine's World of Color) *''The Rainbooms Meets Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Thomas and The Magic Railroad'' *''The Rainbooms Goes to Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' To be Made by Hiatt Grey *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Transformers *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Avatar *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Shrek *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Shrek 2 *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Shrek the Third *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Shrek Forever After *The Rainbooms and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Charlotte's Web *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *The Rainbooms meet The Good Dinosaur *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Oliver & Company *The Rainbooms meet Spider-Man *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Spider-Man 2 *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Spider-Man 3 *The Rainbooms' Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Rainbooms' Adventures of The Terminator *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Terminator II: Judgement Day *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Terminator III: Rise of the Machines *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Terminator: Salvation *The Rainbooms' Adventures of Terminator: Genysis *The Rainbooms go Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie Trivia *This is a spin-off series to Thomas' Adventures Series ''(Which Sunset Shimmer is still part of the Pooh's Adventures Team and still hang out with Thomas and his friends). *Sc-Twi and Spike the Dog joins them after ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games where they will make their first debut in The Rainboom's Adventures of Aladdin. *In Hiatt Grey's series, the human Twilight from the first 2 Equestria Girls movies will be Sci-Twilight's replacement, including, Dog Spike, and the Shadow Bolts are members of the team. Category:76859Thomas Category:Hiatt Grey